


Been Here All Day

by everyshootingstar



Category: Sex Swing (Web Series - Rooster Teeth)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, M/M, Overstimulation, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 09:22:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11205066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everyshootingstar/pseuds/everyshootingstar
Summary: Tommy’s hands are large, spanning the width of Schling’s ribs as he guides the younger up onto his hands and knees and then Tommy’s there, at his back, leaning over him, lips resting at the base of his neck, where his long hair’s parted,Is this alright?He murmurs, voice low, muffled against his skin; Tommy’s beard is rough and Schlinggaspsas the coarse hair drags over his goose pimpled skin.





	Been Here All Day

**Author's Note:**

> I promised someone special that I'd write some Tommy/Schling filth for them, so <3 
> 
> find me on [the tumble](http://shiphoose.tumblr.com) if u want

Tommy’s hands are large, spanning the width of Schling’s ribs as he guides the younger up onto his hands and knees and then Tommy’s there, at his back, leaning over him, lips resting at the base of his neck, where his long hair’s parted, _Is this alright?_ He murmurs, voice low, muffled against his skin; Tommy’s beard is rough and Schling _gasps_ as the coarse hair drags over his goose pimpled skin.

His lips are surprisingly soft, a stark contrast to his scratchy beard and Schling’s in _heaven_ now, fingers gripping the blanket under him like it’s the only thing keeping him grounded, like, if he lets go, he’ll float away, never to return again—and he must be talking because Tommy shushes him as he presses a dry lipped kiss between his shoulder blades, thumbs rubbing slow circles where they’re resting at the base of his ribs.

_Tommy,_ he gasps, half whimpers and he’s turning his head, pressing his forehead against his arm, _Tommy, **please** , _he begs, voice cracking a little but Tommy’s relentless, just keeps pressing kisses against his spine, moving lower and lower, taking his time to suck a bruise into his lower back, just above the curve of his ass—no doubt, to tease him later, when Tommy’s got his hand spread along there, fingers’ll press into the mark over and over and over.

The whine that falls from his mouth when Tommy’s hands disappear from his sides, when the heat goes away is followed by a half broken and watery _Daddy_ , an almost sob and there’s movement on the bed, the sound of a drawer, Tommy fumbling for something and a low _thump_ as something hits the carpet, _Shh,_ comes from further up the bed and Schling presses his mouth against his forearm, breathing heavily through his nose—he’s not sure why everything feels so _wrong_ without the heat of Tommy near him, but it _does_.

Schling nearly sobs in relief when Tommy’s back, one hand spanning across his skin, right between his shoulder blades and then he’s _pushing_ and Schling falls, goes down on his elbows, chest pressed against the bed, face buried in the bunched up blankets—but Tommy’s mouth is back and Schling gasps out a quiet, muffled, _Thank you Daddy,_ exhaling loud against the cotton under his nose.

Kisses are pressed all around his lower back, teeth digging into the mark Tommy left earlier and Schling jolts, moans _loud_ enough to wake the rest of the house—good thing no one’s here; not that either care, if Tommy’s grin and soft laugh against Schling’s lower back is anything to go by.

He thinks, for a minute, that Tommy’s just going to keep teasing him like this, just kissing and light touches against his sides until he’s begging, but Tommy’s hands slip down until they’re cupping the globes of his ass and he hums, a pleased sort of sound as he spreads is cheeks, Tommy’s a man of few words in bed, but the slick, shininess of leftover lube from earlier, Schling’s _still_ puffy hole makes him swear softly, digging his fingers harder into Schling’s cheeks.

He’s gone after that, the second Tommy’s breath ghosts over his hole, his balls, he’s _gone_ , stuttering out Tommy’s name, biting the blanket _hard_ as Tommy’s tongue presses flatly over the puckered skin and Tommy, he never does _anything_ half way, that includes eating out his favorite boy; surprisingly loud about it, grip nearly bruising on Schling as he seals his lips over the skin and presses his tongue instead—there’s a broken moan and Schling’s not sure if it’s from him or Tommy.

The rough drag of beard against the sensitive skin there will come back to bite him in the ass, but right now he doesn’t care, can’t think beyond Tommy’s mouth on him, his _tongue,_ and _god_ he’s a mess, a fucking _mess,_ his dick’s leaking against the bed and he wants to rock forward, away from Tommy’s eager mouth but Tommy’s got a grip on him now, won’t _let him go_ so he can fuck down against the bed, he whines, _Daddy,_ he whispers, gasps when suddenly there’s a _finger_ beside Tommy’s tongue.

His toes curl and he _shouts_ , the tension in his body as tight as a coiled spring; he wants to come, already, he wants to fucking _come_ but he can’t, can’t get any friction against his dick, can’t do anything but lie helpless under Tommy’s mouth.

He’s a mess by the time Tommy pulls back with a low, satisfied hum and then a thumb presses against his sensitive hole, as if he’s admiring the mess he’d made of Schling, which, knowing Tommy, he probably _is_ — _Daddy, please fuck me,_ Schling’s voice is wobbly, voice thick with tears, everything’s _too much_ and he just wants _more_.

Tommy’s hands are gentle at his side as he carefully guides Schling down onto the bed, hips no longer up, ass no longer presented and he’s shushing Schling’s soft, pained whimpers, _Come here,_ he finally says and Schling’s barely able to lift his head but he somehow manages to move his way into Tommy’s lap, arms wrapping around his shoulders, head falling to rest on his own bicep; and he’s _gentle_ again, keeping Schling up on his knees—everything’s _muted_ around Schling now, his only focus on the way his skin feels against Tommy’s.

He barely hears the click of the lube’s cap and he shudders, exhales loudly when Tommy’s lips, oh so _soft_ drag against his temple and down the side of his face, nose nudging his cheek until Schling turns his head so they can kiss, more messy and open mouthed than anything—and that’s when Tommy presses the first lubed finger inside him, barely gives him time to breathe before he’s moving, stretching him so careful, so slow.

Schling’s out of his mind now, he opens his mouth and a litany of pleases and _mores_ come out, he’s _so_ far gone that he barely registers Tommy pressing another finger into him, his thighs shaking so hard he’s not sure how he’s still kneeling, honestly—his dick is hard against Tommy’s stomach and he wants to thrust forward but he _can’t_ , can’t seem to get his body to _work_.

He hides his face in Tommy’s hair, focuses on the sound of fingers pumping in and out of him, Tommy’s mouthing shapes against his throat, words that feel like _mine_ and _baby boy_ into the pale skin, teeth digging in when Tommy thrusts his fingers in deep, _hard_ enough to make Schling’s thighs shake harder—he doesn’t make it to the third finger before he’s coming, untouched, between their bodies, his entire body’s shaking now and he’s making wet, gasping sounds, open mouthed, eyes closed tight enough that the tears leak out slowly.

Tommy barely gives him time, goes to pull his fingers out and Schling _whimpers_ , his voice shaking, _No Daddy, **don’t**_ , but Tommy’s shushing him, hand sliding around to his lower back, fingers pressing _hard_ into the bruise making Schling’s hips stutter forward, dick sliding messily against Tommy’s stomach, _I’ve got you baby,_ he says, voice gruff and then the fingers are gone from his back and Schling feels a hand under him, feels Tommy’s dick, now slick with lube press against his hole, the head catching when Schling _rocks_ back into it, but it slips, instead, Tommy’s dick, thick and hard, presses against the underside of Schling’s softening, sensitive one, making him whimper and shake again, he’s already _so_ overstimulated, but this is, by far, Schling’s favorite way to have sex.

They try again, Tommy keeping his dick steady and Schling _sobs_ when it finally sinks in, the head stretching him far more than two fingers could; he’s got his face pressed against Tommy’s shoulder as he sits limply in his lap, shifting his hips every so often because _fuck_ , Tommy’s dick is by far his _favorite_ dick—thick and _big_ , stretching him in ways that make Schling’s head spin.

_Oh my god, oh my god, **oh my god**_ , Schling whispers over and over against Tommy’s skin, tears wet on his cheeks and he feels his dick twitching again, _trying_ to get hard, but _fuck_ this is the _fourth_ time he’s come today and he’s not sure he’s got much more in him.

Tommy’s strong, a fact that Schling _loves_ and it’s times like these when Tommy _really_ uses his strength, lifting Schling in his lap and _fucking_ up into him _over and over_ until Schling’s nails dig into Tommy’s back, leaving behind crescent shaped marks, his voice rising because _fuck_ if he isn’t getting hard again with each pass of Tommy’s dick against his prostate.

It _hurts_ but it’s such a good hurt that Schling can’t bring himself to care that he’ll be sore later, that he probably won’t be able to _walk_ and before he knows it, the feeling of going under hits him again and by the time he’s coming back up, he realizes, he’d come again, though, mostly nothing this time and Tommy’s thrusting more erratic than before.

Schling all out _sobs,_ loud and shaky, his entire body so _tired_ and _fucked out_ when Tommy finally comes, when he finally shoves his hips up _hard_ against Schling’s ass and empties into him, he’s a blubbery, sobbing mess, shaking as Tommy’s dick, always slow to grow soft, presses against prostate, and he’s so _overstimulated_ to the _point of pain_ that he just shakes, cries against Tommy’s neck as the two of them try and catch their breath.

Aftercare is a beautiful and wonderful thing with Tommy, Tommy who’s _so gentle_ despite his rough nature in bed, who cleans Schling up gently, who keeps contact with him until Schling can speak, until they both need to get out of bed and actually _eat_ something—who _still_ stays close even when they’re in the kitchen together, eating scrambled eggs and steamed broccoli from the pan.

Schling kind of loves the guy, honestly.


End file.
